Siedem Dni Maleca (Seven Days of Malec PL)
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: Magnus jest znany jako łamacz serc. Co poniedziałek zaczyna spotykać się z pierwszą osobą, która go o to poprosi, a następnie zrywa z nią w niedzielę. Alec, uczeń drugiego roku, postanawia bliżej się temu przyjrzeć. Na podstawie mangi "Seven Days". AU, AH.
1. Poniedziałek

**Krótkie wyjaśnienie: Dary Anioła nie należą do mnie, a do Cassie Clare, tak samo jak manga Seven Days należy do Venio Tachibany i Rihito Takarai.**

**You can read English version on my profile by the name 'Seven Days od Malec'.**

* * *

**1\. Poniedziałek**

Większość chłopaków, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka jakąś dziewczynę, od razu zwraca uwagę na jej wygląd: twarz, piersi, nogi… Dla Aleca zawsze była to sprawa drugorzędna. Wręcz śmieszył go fakt, jak niektórym zależało tylko na ładnej buźce.

Sam nieraz spotkał się z taką sytuacją: dziewczyna koniecznie chciała się z nim umówić, bo w jej wyobrażeniu, piękny chłopiec o czarnych włosach i głęboko niebieskich oczach musiał być niczym książę z bajki. Niestety, przy bliższym poznaniu okazywało się, że to jednak nie to.

„One nie umawiają się ze mną" – mówił kiedyś swojemu przybranemu bratu, Jace'owi. – „One umawiają się ze swoim wyobrażeniem o mnie. I potem dziwią się, kiedy nie spełniam ich oczekiwań."

Siedział właśnie w klasie, oczekując aż dzwonek raczy wreszcie zadzwonić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, matematyka zawsze wydawała mu się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Tak jakby czas chciał spłatać mu figla i wydłużyć akurat tę, jakże nudną lekcję. Alec zdecydowanie wolał angielski. Albo – rzecz jasna – swój klub łuczniczy. Tak, łucznictwo było zdecydowanie jego ulubioną formą spędzania wolnego czasu. Po latach treningu, łuk był w dłoni Aleca czymś tak naturalnym, że chłopak zupełnie zatracał się w rzeczywistości.

Alec spojrzał przez okno na grupkę dziewcząt przechadzających się po szkolnym placu. Wśród nich rozpoznał swoją młodszą siostrę, Isabelle, wraz z kilkoma koleżankami z klasy. Izzy musiała mieć ten wyjątkowy rodzaj siostrzanej intuicji, bo uniosła głowę i pomachała mu. Odmachał jej, uśmiechając się. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że otaczające ją dziewczyny chichoczą i spoglądają na niego z adoracją.

Westchnął. Naprawdę nikt nie dbał o wnętrze.

Oparł się głową o rękę, zatapiając w myślach, kiedy nagle poczuł, że coś kłuje go w ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Clary – swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę – z jak zwykle perfekcyjnie zaostrzonym ołówkiem w dłoni.

\- Auć! To bolało – rozmasował miejsce, gdzie ostrze ołówka wbiło mu się w skórę. – Czemu mnie dźgnęłaś?

\- Wydawało mi się, że przysypiasz. Szkoła raczej do tego nie służy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

\- Masz rację, ale to nie powód, by kłóć ludzi tymi wstrętnymi ołówkami – stwierdził Alec. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jego koleżanka po prostu lubiła to robić, pokazując wszystkim, jakie ma perfekcyjne kredki.

\- To teraz już widzisz, dlaczego wszystkie twoje związki są tak krótkie. Wyglądasz jak anioł, ale zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. Powinieneś bardziej nad sobą panować.

\- Tak, tak… - mruknął i położył głowę na ławce.

\- Nawet mnie nie słuchasz! Jak nie przestaniesz, twoja dziewczyna wymieni cię na lepszy model! – powiedziała Clary. Alec wiedział, że chciała mu tylko pomóc, ale to nadal nie był dla niego miły temat.

\- Spóźniłaś się. Wczoraj zerwaliśmy – wyjaśnił, starając się zachować spokój. Nie, żeby specjalnie zależało mu na Aline. Clary wydawała się zaskoczona. – Stwierdziła, że nie jestem taki, jakiego mnie sobie wyobrażała.

\- A nie mówiłam? – westchnęła rudowłosa.

\- To ona jest tutaj winna. One zawsze najpierw mówią, że mnie kochają, a potem dziwią się, że nie jestem ich wymarzonym księciem z bajki.

\- Cóż, w tym miejscu nie powinieneś być zdziwiony. Akurat w twoim przypadku wygląd nie idzie w parze z charakterem.

Alec pochylił głowę, starając się schować rumieniec. Tak naprawdę zawsze był strasznie zawstydzony, gdy przychodziło co do czego. Zaczynał bełkotać i czuł, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Tak jakby żadna dziewczyna nie była dla niego dobra. Oczywiście, były miłe i ładne, ale on po prostu nie czuł się komfortowo. Nigdy się nie całował, nawet jeśli był w życiu na kilku randkach.

\- Więc… uważasz, że nie jestem z nimi szczery? Że je okłamuję?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedziała, czując się trochę niepewnie. – Po prostu… Kiedy ćwiczysz strzelanie z łuku, wyglądasz jakby cały świat się zatrzymał i jakbyś był tylko ty i twoja strzała. To nie jest ich wina, że uważają cię za chłopaka z marzeń.

Brunet westchnął. Dziewczęta w jego szkole często pochodziły z bogatych rodzin i były wychowywane jak księżniczki, pod kloszem. Nie wiedziały nic o prawdziwym życiu. Jego rodzeństwo i on mogli zapłacić czesne tylko dzięki stypendium, jakie dostał w łucznictwie, a jego siostra i brat w gimnastyce i lekkoatletyce.

\- Naczytały się romansideł i biorą mnie za jednego z bohaterów… - mruknął. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu więcej normalnych dziewczyn, jak ty. – Uśmiechnął się do Clary, która również uczęszczała do szkoły dzięki stypendium, ale w malarstwie. – Cieszę się, że Jace ma taką dziewczynę.

Alec nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale na początku czuł się trochę zazdrosny. Nie dlatego, że chciał chodzić z Clary. Nie, chodziło o coś innego, ale błękitnooki chłopak nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Nie chciał się przyznać, że był zakochany we własnym przyrodnim bracie. Na szczęście, kiedy czas mijał, zobaczył, że związek Jace'a rozwijał się bardzo dobrze i blondyn był szczęśliwy ze swoją rudowłosą wybranką. Dzięki temu udało mu się pozbyć z głowy swoich dziwnych wyobrażeń.

Ojciec zawsze mówił mu, że bycie innym jest czymś bardzo złym. To właśnie dlatego chłopak był tak nieśmiały, kiedy przychodziło do kontaktów z innymi, zwłaszcza z chłopakami. Chciał udowodnić sobie, że znajdzie osobę, którą pokocha. Ale nawet, kiedy jego rodzice się rozwiedli, wciąż czuł, że musi pozostać „normalny", jak określał to jego tata. Alec nie wiedział, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił.

* * *

Stało się tak, że klasa Aleca miała dłuższą przerwę między lekcjami, gdyż ich biolożka zachorowała. Z tego też powodu Clary, Jace, Simon i Izzy, która już skończyła zajęcia, siedzieli razem na szkolnym podwórku, czekając na angielski.

\- Głodny jestem – narzekał Simon, patrząc jak jakieś dziewczęta jedzą ciastka.

\- Co powiedz na pizzę? Myślę, że mogliby dostarczyć ją do szkoły – zaproponowała Clary i wszyscy zgodzili się, że pomysł miał szansę wypalić. Jace zadzwonił do najbliższej pizzerii, zamawiając dwie duże pepperoni z pieczarkami.

Kiedy czekali, rodzeństwo Aleca zaczęło kłócić się o jakąś błahostkę, chyba o film, który mieli zamiar obejrzeć w sobotę. Czarnowłosy chłopak siedział na ławce obok Simona i jakichś dziewczyn z rocznika Izzy. Rozmawiały, cały czas chichocząc. Stało się to trochę denerwujące, więc chciał dowiedzieć się, co było dla nich aż tak ważne, że musiały mówić tak głośno. W tym momencie usłyszał, jak jedna z nich narzeka:

\- On ciągle jeszcze nie przyszedł! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musimy czekać tak długo…

\- Może zachorował? – zaproponowała druga, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwioną.

\- Oby wszystko było z nim w porządku… - powiedziała pierwsza. W tym momencie Simon wtrącił się, spoglądając na nie z politowaniem.

\- Błagam, nie mówcie, że znowu czekacie na niego? Raz Bane nie przyszedł na czas i wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole wariują z niepokoju? – spytał. Dwie rówieśniczki Izzy spojrzały na niego przez moment, po czym wstały i odeszły, by usiąść na innej ławce. Alec nie był pewien, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

\- Jaki Bane? – spytał. – Masz na myśli tego chłopaka, Magnusa, z pierwszej klasy?

\- Tak, jest chyba z tobą w klubie łuczniczym, nie? Pewnie dobrze go znasz – stwierdził Simon. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Alec pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie pokazuje się często. Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem nawet pewien czy bym go rozpoznał…

\- Och, na pewno byś to zrobił, gdyby się pokazał – wtrąciła się Izzy. – Jest superciachem i prawie zawsze ma na sobie brokat. Mnóstwo brokatu.

Alec spojrzał na siostrę z podejrzliwością. Czyżby wiedziała więcej niż na to wyglądało?

\- W każdym razie, jest poniedziałek, więc kolejna dziewczyna dostanie szansę – powiedział Simon, spoglądając na dwie dziewczyny siedzące na ławce niedaleko. – A potem on złamie jej serce…

\- Tak… - Izzy wyglądała na naprawdę smutną. – W niedziele powie jej „Wybacz, nie zakochałem się w tobie. To koniec".

Alec i Simon popatrzyli na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Izzy… Czy ty…

\- Ja? Nie. Ale Clary chodziła z nim w maju – odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. – I z tego, co wiem, to było naprawdę nieziemskie.

Alec rzucił zaskoczone spojrzenie w stronę rudowłosej, która była akurat zajęta bawieniem się włosami Jace'a i nie miała pojęcia, że właśnie jest tematem rozmowy.

\- Ale ty… Ty z nim nie chodziłaś? Nie skrzywdził cię? – spytał, włączając swój nadopiekuńczy „tryb starszego brata". Kiedy Izzy pokręciła głową, dodał: - Ale Clary…

\- Och, Alec, to jak wygrany los na loterii! – Jego siostra wyglądała niemalże tak, jakby zazdrościła przyjaciółce nieudanego związku. – Magnus zaczyna się umawiać z pierwszą dziewczyną, która poprosi go o to w poniedziałek i przez następny tydzień jest dla niej najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego mogłaby sobie wyobrazić… To jak spełnienie marzeń!

Błękitnooki uczeń nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ten chłopak, Magnus, musiał być naprawdę wyjątkowy, skoro dziewczyny zachowywały się w ten sposób. Nawet jego mała siostrzyczka! Zdecydował, że było to dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo informacji jak na jeden raz.

\- Pójdę na zewnątrz i poczekam na pizzę – oznajmił i rzucił swój plecak do Jace'a. – Nawet się nie waż odpisywać mojego zadania!

* * *

Alec siedział na schodach i rozmyślał o poprzedniej rozmowie. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym całym Magnusie. Nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, ale słowa Simona go zaintrygowały. „Przynajmniej ja nie jestem dla dziewczyn takim dupkiem" – pomyślał. Nigdy nie umawiałby się z jakąś dziewczyną, wiedząc, że w najbliższej przyszłości i tak z nią zerwie. No dobrze… Może on nie był najlepszym przykładem, jeśli chodzi o chodzenie z dziewczynami. Ale Bane nadal go intrygował. Czy naprawdę umówiłby się z pierwszą osobą, która by go o to spytała? Brzmiało nieprawdopodobnie.

Nagle jakiś samochód zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt drogi jak na auto z pizzerii. Dostrzegł bardzo ładną, blondwłosą dziewczynę na siedzeniu kierowcy. Ktoś wysiadł z drugiej strony i Alec zobaczył błysk brokatu w czyichś perfekcyjnie wymodelowanych w kolce włosach. „No proszę… Magnus Bane?" – pomyślał i w tym momencie samochód odjechał, zostawiając pierwszoklasistę samego na chodniku.

Magnus stał tak przez chwilę, spoglądając za oddalającym się samochodem, aż nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał na Aleca z zaskoczeniem. Niebieskooki chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem:

\- Brawo. Jesteś prawie na czas.

Zdziwienie na twarzy Magnusa wzrosło. Nie znali się zbyt dobrze.

\- Cześć – przywitał starszego ucznia i podszedł nieco bliżej. Było coś w sposobie, w jaki się poruszał… albo w jego wyglądzie, co sprawiało, że Alec nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić.

Miał na sobie obcisłe, zielone jeansy i kolorową wzorzystą bluzkę. Nosił też mnóstwo akcesoriów, ot choćby okulary słoneczne we włosach, bransoletki i brokatowy pasek. Wspominając brokat – Magnus musiał ewidentnie wysypać na siebie wiadro błyszczącego pyłku. Nie było innej możliwości, by ktoś mógł świecić tak mocno. I malował się. Alec zawsze uważał, że makijaż był przeznaczony tylko dla dziewczyn i tylko one mogły wyglądać w nim dobrze. Jednak kiedy zobaczył Magnusa, w jednej chwili zmienił zdanie. Ten pierwszoroczniak wyglądał niesamowicie.

W tym momencie Alec zdał sobie sprawę, że oceniał Bane'a, tak jak Jace robił to z dziewczynami.

\- To była twoja nowa dziewczyna na ten tydzień? – spytał, chcąc ukryć swoje nagłe zainteresowanie i lekki rumieniec. – Wyglądała na starszą od ciebie.

\- Mylisz się w obu kwestiach. – Magnus uśmiechnął się i, na Anioła (Alec i jego rodzeństwo używali tego powiedzonka odkąd byli dziećmi. Nikt nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego), ten uśmiech był nieziemski. Brunet mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczęta zakochiwały się w Magnusie tak szybko. – Tak właściwie, czemu tu siedzisz? Nie masz lekcji?

\- Nie, mamy dłuższą przerwę i czekam właśnie na pizzę – wyjaśnił Alec.

Magnus oparł się o ścianę i westchnął.

\- Nie chcę iść do szkoły… – mruknął i spojrzał w niebo.

„Nawet, jeśli jest znany jako łamacz serc, jego popularność nie maleje…" – zastanawiał się Alec. Przypomniało mu to słowa Izzy: _jest najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego można sobie wymarzyć._ „Tamte dziewczyny na pewno wciąż na niego czekają… I to znaczy, że jeszcze z nikim się spotyka…"

\- Więc… nikt jeszcze się z tobą nie umówił? – Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał, nie zwracając w sumie uwagi na to, co mówi. Magnus opuścił wzrok na siedzącego ucznia.

\- Nie… Nikt jeszcze tego nie zrobił. – Wydawał się zaskoczony tym tematem.

\- Więc… - Alec był tylko ciekawy, ale mógł wyczuć ciepło napływające do jego policzków. Co on wyrabiał? – Naprawdę spotykałbyś się z pierwszą osobą, która w poniedziałek się z tobą umówi? Nawet, gdyby nie była w twoim typie?

\- Moim typie? – powtórzył Magnus i potarł brodę palcami. – Nie sądzę, bym miał swój typ… Staram się nie oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie… - przerwał na moment i uśmiechnął się. – No dobra, może i to robię. Ale, skoro już pytasz… ty mi się podobasz. Więc chyba możemy powiedzieć, że jesteś w moim typie.

W tym momencie Alec poczuł, jakby jego żołądek wykonał fikołka. To, co powiedział później, było definitywnie najbardziej szaloną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.

\- To może zaczniemy ze sobą chodzić? – zaśmiał się, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję drugiego chłopaka. Magnus zamarł, spoglądając na ciemnowłosego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem.

I w tym momencie przyjechał facet z pizzą. Alec zerwał się z ziemi i zaczął szukać portfela po kieszeniach. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił go w plecaku. A plecak rzucił Jace'owi. Świetnie.

W tym samym czasie dostawca wręczył pudełka Magnusowi i odjechał, o nic nie pytając. Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że nowy znajomy tak po prostu zapłacił za ich obiad.

\- D-dzięki, Magnus… Uratowałeś mnie. Przypadkiem zostawiłem pieniądze w plecaku. Oddam ci po lekcjach! – zapewnił, ale Magnus tylko wręczył mu pudełka.

\- To nic takiego – uśmiechnął się. – A teraz już leć, bo wystygnie.

Lightwood spojrzał na zapakowane pizze. Unosiła się z nich para, roztaczając dookoła przyjemny zapach. Wraz z Magnusem wszedł do szkoły. Kiedy jednak miał skręcić na podwórko, odezwał się Bane:

\- Ja idę w tamtą stronę, także… - wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do sali matematycznej - do zobaczenia. – Pomachał do Aleca i odszedł. Drugoklasista jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Magnus tak po prostu za niego zapłacił, nie oczekując zwrotu. I co tak naprawdę zaszło między nimi przed przyjazdem dostawcy.

* * *

Zaledwie chwilę później praktycznie całkiem zapomniał o Magnusie. Jego przyjaciele, rodzeństwo – i oczywiście pizza – zajęli całą jego uwagę. Nie myślał o pierwszoroczniaku, dopóki nie skończyły się jego lekcje. Wtedy, kiedy wraz ze swoją grupą miał wracać do domu, zobaczył błysk brokatu, który przypomniał mu o długu, jaki zaciągnął parę godzin wcześniej.

Pobiegł w stronę Magnusa, wyciągając portfel z pieniędzmi.

\- Jeszcze raz, bardzo przepraszam za kłopot – przeprosił i wręczył należną sumę Magnusowi. Młodszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, lecz jej nie przyjął.

\- Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, żebyś się tym nie przejmował. To naprawdę nic takiego.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego zmieszany. Nie chciał jałmużny.

\- Masz już jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał Magnus, zmieniając temat. Tym razem, Alec był naprawdę zdziwiony.

\- Ja nie, ale… Ty chyba tak, pierwszoklasiści mają dzisiaj trening – przypomniał.

Magnus westchnął. To było oczywiste, że nie chciało mu się ćwiczyć. Na pewno miał lepsze sposoby na spędzenie wolnego czasu, ot choćby umawianie się z inną dziewczyną każdego nowego tygodnia. Jednak Alec wiedział, że Bane był dobrym zawodnikiem i mógł spokojnie zostać członkiem reprezentacji szkoły.

\- Słyszałem, że masz talent. Nie powinieneś go marnować – powiedział.

\- Mam talent w wielu dziedzinach, złotko – odparł młodszy chłopak, pokazując swoje białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Alec poczuł, jak jego policzki znów zaczęły nabierać czerwonego koloru. – Mógłbym dostać twój numer? – spytał. Nie zauważył lub też skutecznie zignorował fakt, że to tylko pogorszyło sytuację dostatecznie zarumienionego Lightwooda.

\- J-jasne. Zaraz ci go napiszę. – Wziął telefon Bane'a i stworzył nowy kontakt. Uczeń o kocich oczach spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jak masz na imię, tak przy okazji? – spytał i zaśmiał się z niezręczności sytuacji. Alec odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę młodszego chłopaka.

\- Alec. Alec Lightwood – odpowiedział. To wszystko z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Alec? Skrót od Alexander? – Bane nie zaprzestał dociekliwości. Niebieskooki tylko skinął głową, czując, że powiedzenie choćby jednego słowa skończy się niewyraźnym bełkotaniem. – Mogę w takim razie nazywać cię Alexandrem? Uwielbiam brzmienie tego imienia. – Coś w głosie Magnusa sprawiło, że rumieniec Aleca przeszedł na wyższy poziom zaawansowania. Co się z nim działo?

\- Nikt mnie tak nie nazywa… Jedynie czasem moi rodzice, kiedy są źli – wyjaśnił, ale postawa młodszego towarzysza raczej się nie zmieniła.

\- To sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowe – powiedział i zabrał telefon Aleca, by wpisać tam swój własny numer. – Proszę bardzo – powiedział po chwili i oddał telefon właścicielowi. „Magnus Nieziemski Bane" głosiła nazwa kontaktu.

Nagle, usłyszeli głos Jace'a z drugiego końca korytarza.

\- Alec! Jeśli nie idziesz z nami, to po prostu powiedz! Nie chcemy tracić czasu! Clary za dwie godziny ma swoje zajęcia z rysunku.

Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nowego znajomego z skruchą. Magnus tylko się uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Idź z przyjaciółmi, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. – Zanim Alec mógł choćby cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Magnus zdążył już zniknąć w którymś z korytarzy.

Z całym mnóstwem pytań w głowie, podbiegł do swojego rodzeństwa i przyjaciół. Tamci opowiadali sobie coś o szkole i nawet nie zwrócili większej uwagi na to, że przyszedł. To dało mu czas, by przemyśleć raz jeszcze ostatnie wydarzenia. Dlaczego Magnus nagle zaczął zachowywać się tak przyjaźnie? Bo przecież nie mógł pomyśleć, że naprawdę się spotykają… prawda?

* * *

**I jak się podobało? To pierwsze opowiadanie o Malecu, które publikuję, dlatego byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za opinie :)**

**Będzie się składało przypuszczalnie z 7 części, po jednej na każdy dzień tygodnia.**

**Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za poświęcony czas, Yohao :)**


	2. Wtorek

**Tak jak poprzednio: ****ani Dary Anioła, ani manga "Seven Days" nie należą do mnie.**

**Przepraszam za tak długi czas między rozdziałami, ale ostatnio trochę się działo... Niezależnie od tego, zapraszam na wtorkowy rozdział:**

* * *

**2\. Wtorek**

Tym, co obudziło Magnusa z przyjemnego snu o zwycięstwie w konkursie na najlepszą fryzurę roku, był dzwoniący telefon. Od razu rozpoznał piosenkę One Republic i nie musiał nawet spoglądać na ekran, by wiedzieć, kto do niego wydzwaniał o tej nieludzkiej godzinie.

_\- Kocham cię_ – _powiedziała, zbliżając się do niego, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie._

_\- Camille, mówiłem ci, byś przestała z tymi głupimi gierkami – odpowiedział, odpychając od siebie dziewczynę swojego lokatora. – Co jeśli przyjdzie tu Ralph i zobaczy cię tu ze mną? Może nie zrozumieć i…_

_\- Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia, skarbie. – Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem._

_ Camille zawsze była typem, który nie chciał żadnych ograniczeń. Robiła, co chciała i nigdy nie zważała na konsekwencje. Nie przejmowała się, co powiedzą czy pomyślą inni. Była piękna, niezależna… i niesamowicie atrakcyjna. Jednak i tak ją znów od siebie odepchnął._

_\- Ach! Camille! – zawołał, próbując zetrzeć z ust jej bananowy błyszczyk._

_\- Zawsze mogę zerwać z Ralphem, wiesz…? – szepnęła kusząco._

_ Siedzieli obok siebie na sofie i ona wdrapała się mu na kolana, kładąc delikatnie ręce na jego piersi. Magnus mógł wyczuć ciepło jej ciała i dotyk jej włosów na twarzy, kiedy nachyliła się i wyszeptała mu do ucha:_

_\- Powiedz… Kochasz mnie, prawda Magnusie?"_

_ Wiedział, że to było złe. Czuł to całym sobą, ale nie potrafił odmówić. To było tak, jakby jego ciało podjęło decyzję zamiast niego. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, a potem już tylko całowali się namiętnie. W tle słyszał z radia utwór One Republic „If I lose myself"…_

I od tego czasu, ta piosenka była dzwonkiem jej kontaktu. Wiedział, że to było złe… Od tamtego dnia nie potrafił spojrzeć Ralphowi i jego bratu, Woosley'owi prosto w oczy. Dzielili ze sobą to mieszkanie odkąd rozpoczął szkołę, więc teraz ponad dziesięć miesięcy.

Magnus nie pochodził z biednej rodziny. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego rodzice prowadzili wielkie, dobrze prosperujące przedsiębiorstwo. Posiadali wielką rezydencję poza miastem oraz mieszkanie na Brooklynie, które wykorzystywał Magnus w czasie szkoły. Nie był z tego powodu aż tak szczęśliwy, jakby się mogło wydawać. Rodzice prawie nigdy z nim nie rozmawiali, uważając że pozostawianie pieniędzy wszystko zrekompensuje. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy spotkał jednego ze swoich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, zgodził się dzielić mieszkanie z nim i jego bratem. Szybko przywyknął do ich obecności i nawet polubił posiadanie kogoś, z kim mógł pogadać po powrocie ze szkoły. Jedyna wada całej tej sytuacji właśnie w tym momencie do niego dzwoniła.

\- Czeeść… - przywitał dziewczynę ziewając.

\- Czemu nie odebrałeś, kiedy dzwoniłam pierwszy raz?! – zawołała zamiast powitania. Westchnął. Kiedy dzwoniła pierwszy raz, on wciąż jeszcze smacznie spał.

\- Naprawdę muszę odpowiadać?

\- Och, nieważne. Przyjedź szybko do mnie! – rozkazała Camille.

Była piękną, młodą kobietą o niesamowitym ciele i kuszącym głosie. Jednak on nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Nigdy jej nie rozumiał i raczej nie zapowiadało się, by ta sytuacja uległa zmianie. Spotykali się w sekrecie przez jakiś czas, ale on w końcu z nią zerwał. Ralph dowiedział się, że go zdradziła, ale nigdy nie zorientował się, że tym drugim facetem był nie kto inny, jak jego brokatowy lokator. Chociaż więc nie byli ze sobą oficjalnie (ani nieoficjalnie), ona wciąż zachowywała się, jakby ich sekretny romans trwał. A on dobrze wiedział, że wciąż coś do niej czuł.

\- Wybacz, ale nie. Jeszcze wczoraj bym mógł, ale dzisiaj jest już za późno – powiedział, wstając z łóżka.

\- Znowu się z kimś spotykasz? – mruknęła niezadowolona. – Ale przecież to i tak tylko tydzień!

\- Camille, rozłączam się – poinformował, czując się zmęczony rozmową. Czemu wszyscy uważali go za manipulanta i uwodziciela? Przecież tylko szukał osoby, którą pokocha…

\- Och, przestań. Ile ma lat? – spytała blondynka.

\- Yy… - zatrzymał się na moment. – Druga klasa.

\- Ładna? – Magnus mógł niemalże zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy Camille, ale kiedy pomyślał o jej pytaniu, przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz Aleca trzymającego łuk i strzelającego: jego oczy pełne koncentracji, a włosy, jak zwykle w absolutnym nieładzie. To było w pewnym sensie śmieszne, że Lightwood zawsze nosił takie nudne i kompletnie-nie-stylowe ubrania, ale one w pewnym sensie do niego pasowały. Nagle, Magnus wiedział już co odpowiedzieć Camille.

\- To- raz jeszcze pomyślał o błękitnych oczach chłopaka - absolutna piękność.

\- Ładniejsza niż ja? – W głosie Camille słychać było niedowierzanie. Często bywała próżna.

\- Ciężko was porównać… - Bane pomyślał o wspaniałej bladej skórze dziewczyny i jej złotych lokach, a następnie o nietypowym połączeniu kolorów, które cechowało Alexandra: czerń i błękit. Byli tak różni, każde z nich naprawdę piękne. Magnus był bardzo wrażliwy na piękno.

Camille zaśmiała się melodyjnie.

\- To właśnie w tobie kocham! Widzimy się wkrótce!

\- Wcześniej powinnaś jeszcze poromawiać z Ralphem… - zaczął, ale od razu mu przerwała:

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu tego tematu, mam go powyżej uszu. Pa! – Zakończyła rozmowę, a Magnus padł na sofę, czując się jeszcze bardziej zmęczonym niż wcześniej. „Powinna zacząć myśleć o innych" – stwierdził i po raz kolejny wyciągnął telefon.

„**Dzień dobry, skarbie"** – napisał i wysłał do Aleca. Naprawdę chciał móc pisać tę wiadomość to jednej i tej samej osoby każdego dnia… Ale nadal jej nie znalazł.

Prawdę mówiąc, Alec bardzo zaskoczył go swoim pytaniem. Magnus nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten piękny chłopak nie ma dziewczyny. „Może tym razem się zakocham?" – zastanawiał się. Każdy tydzień zaczynał pełen nadziei, ale za każdym razem jego serce nie odwzajemniało uczuć tej drugiej osoby. Potrzebował siedmiu dni, by się upewnić. W końcu, w Camille zakochał się praktycznie od razu.

Nie musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź, nawet jeśli nie była ona tak miła, jak przypuszczał.

„_**Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina…?"**_Bane uśmiechnął się. Alec był całkowicie inny, niż przypuszczał. Zawsze widywał go tylko na konkursach łuczniczych i tam był spokojnym, utalentowanym chłopakiem, który starał się zachować skromność, nawet jeśli to on zostawał zwycięzcą. W codziennym życiu okazał się być bardzo nieśmiały i po prostu przeuroczy z czerwonym rumieńcem pokrywającym całe jego policzki. „Zapowiada się interesujący tydzień" – pomyślał Magnus.

Chciał schować telefon do kieszeni, kiedy ten znów zadzwonił. Tym razem, zobaczył na ekranie numer Aleca.

\- Cze… – nie mógł nawet skończyć, kiedy Alec się wtrącił, zupełnie jak wcześniej Camille.

\- Oszalałeś? Nawet ja nie wstaję tak wcześnie! – Alec brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, ale Magnus nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Tak, masz rację. Oszalałem. – Przez chwilę na linii nastała cisza.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie, kiedy przepraszasz. Miałem ciężką noc z powodu mojego rodzeństwa i naprawdę chciałem się wyspać na tyle na ile to było możliwe. Co więc było aż tak ważne, że budzisz mnie o tej porze?

\- Cóż… Chciałem się przywitać.

\- Nie… Żartujesz, tak? – Przez chwilę Alec pozostał w ciszy, jednak kiedy Magnus nie odpowiadał, powiedział: - Gdybyś był tutaj, uderzyłbym cię poduszką.

\- Możesz tu przyjść i wypełnić groźbę, jeśli chcesz. – Magnus uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie swojego nowego chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku i trzymającego telefon w jednej ręce oraz różową, puchatą poduszkę w drugiej z zaspanymi oczami. Alec był uroczy nawet podczas rozmowy telefonicznej.

Znów cisza.

\- Alexandrze…?

\- Masz przyjść dzisiaj na trening – powiedział w końcu Lightwood. – A jeśli nie przyjdziesz, przysięgam, że ci przyłożę i nauczę nie budzić mnie o nieludzkich godzinach. Do zobaczenia, pa.

I się rozłączył. Magnus spojrzał przed okno. „Trening… Więc on też tam będzie?" – pomyślał o niesamowitym wyglądzie Aleca, kiedy ten strzelał z łuku. „Cóż… W sumie mogę pójść. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty…"

* * *

Długie ramiona trzymające łuk i strzałę. Ciemnowłosy chłopak próbujący znaleźć idealną pozycję, by trafić w tarczę. Charakterystyczny odgłos, kiedy strzała trafia w cel. Trzecia strzała, trafiająca niemalże w samo centrum.

\- Dobra robota, Alec! – zawołał trener i poklepał ucznia po ramieniu. – Jak zawsze, rzecz jasna – dodał, kiedy chłopak już opuszczał teren przeznaczony dla strzelców. – No dobrze! Pierwsze klasy na pozycje!

Magnus przełknął ślinę i wziął swój łuk. Kiedy patrzył na Aleca, był oczarowany jego perfekcyjną posturą. Gdy był tak skoncentrowany, wyglądał oszałamiająco.

\- Bane! Na co czekasz!? – pospieszył go trener. Pierwszoklasista rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę starszych klas i zobaczył, że Alec go obserwował.

Wziął głęboki oddech, założył strzałę na cięciwę, naciągnął i wypuścił. Poczekał na reakcję tłumu z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle, usłyszał, że wiwatują i klaszczą. Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że trafił dokładnie w czarną kropkę na samym środku tarczy. Ze znacznie poprawionym humorem, spróbował jeszcze raz. Tym razem, jego strzała trafiła nieco niżej, ale nadal w bardzo dobrze punktowane miejsce. Ostatnia utkwiła w okręgu wartym osiem punktów.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio strzelał i to sprawiło, że był z siebie jeszcze bardziej zadowolony. Przede wszystkim cieszył się, że nie zawiódł Aleca. Kiedy wracał na trybuny, zobaczył chłopaka uśmiechającego się do niego. Jego oczy były niemalże zamknięte, a postura zrelaksowana. Był piękny. I ten uśmiech… Ten uśmiech był po prostu oszałamiający. Magnus myślał, że jego nowy chłopak wyglądał najlepiej z łukiem I strzałą w ręce. Nigdy w życiu się tak bardzo nie mylił.

* * *

Później tego samego dnia, Magnus i Alec jechali metrem na Manhattan. Jak zawsze, podziemny pociąg pełen był ludzi: rozmawiających, słuchających muzyki czy czytających gazety. Chłopcy mieli jednak szczęście i udało im się znaleźć miejsca siedzące, nie urażając żadnej starszej osoby. Co jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające – mogli siedzieć koło siebie.

\- Wiesz, bardzo mnie dzisiaj zaskoczyłeś. Pozytywnie – zaczął rozmowę Alec. Magnus poczuł dziwne ciepło w sercu. Nie wiedział czemu, ale komplementy Lightwooda miały jakiś dziwny wpływ na jego organizm. Nie odpowiedział, spoglądając leniwie w okno, nawet jeśli jedynym, co mógł zobaczyć, była ciemna ściana.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tu mieszkasz… - zaczął ponownie Alec. Tym razem jednak Magnus odpowiedział z uśmiechem:

\- Właściwie, to nie. Chciałem ci tylko potowarzyszyć w drodze do domu.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

\- Ty chciałeś… co? Dlaczego ty…

\- Uznałem, że tak spędzimy razem więcej czasu – odparł Magnus i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Aleca. Boże, ten chłopak był naprawdę uroczy.

Przez chwilę tylko siedzieli i nie rozmawiali. Dopiero kiedy zbliżali się do części Manhattanu, w której mieszkał Lightwood, starszy uczeń zdobył się na odwagę by zapytać:

\- To my… no wiesz, chodzimy ze sobą na poważnie?

\- Oczywiście – odparł od razu Magnus i spojrzał nieco podejrzliwie na Aleca. On przecież nie mógł… Nie poprosił go o chodzenie dla żartu, tak? Jeśli by to zrobił, Magnus wyszedłby na głupka, próbując uwieść chłopaka niezainteresowanego facetami. Ale… rumieniec na jego twarzy musiał mieć jakieś znaczenie, prawda?

\- Och… - Alec wydawał się zmieszany. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nagle, kiedy Magnus chciał zapytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, chłopak powiedział: - To nasza stacja.

\- Na pewno…? To nadal nie Manhattan. – Tym razem, to Bane był tym zdezorientowanym.

\- Wiem. Ale chciałbym trochę z tobą pobyć. W końcu mamy tylko tydzień, nie?

\- Właściwie…

* * *

To był już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni, kiedy Alec zrobił coś tak szalonego. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, ale naprawdę chciał wycisnąć ile tylko się da z tego jednego tygodnia.

Zanim Magnus mógł choćby skończyć swoją wypowiedź, Lightwood był już poza wagonem metra i przeciskał się przez tłum. Kiedy wreszcie Bane złapał go na ulicy, błękitnooki zawołał spontanicznie:

\- Chodźmy na randkę.

* * *

Tak naprawdę, Magnus miał wrażenie, że Alec brał wszystko na zbyt wielkim luzie, jakby tylko się nim bawił. Coraz częściej na myśl o tym, że kiedykolwiek rozważał posiadanie takiego pięknego, uroczego chłopaka, Magnus czuł się jak idiota. To by było zbyt piękne, by być prawdziwe.

Kiedy Alec zaproponował pójście na randkę, Bane poczuł się jednocześnie szczęśliwy, jak i niepewny. Nie chciał umawiać się dla zabawy. Chciał znaleźć prawdziwą miłość. No dobrze, może przy okazji też trochę tej zabawy mieć.

\- Okej – zgodził się. Może była jeszcze szansa?

\- Nie powinniśmy tracić czasu, nie? W końcu jest już wtorek… - Alec nie był już tak pewny siebie, jak chwilę wcześniej. Jego nastrój zmieniał się bardzo szybko.

Jego słowa jednak utwierdziły Magnusa w przekonaniu, że to wszystko było zabawą. Nie… Nie mógł robić sobie złudzeń. Musiał zerwać z Alekiem tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Nie było sensu w kontynuowaniu tej farsy. Dla Magnusa nie była to gra.

\- Alec, poczekaj – zawołał i chwycił chłopaka za rękę. Była delikatna i ciepła w dotyku. Starszy uczeń odwrócił się w stronę Magnusa.

\- Tak? – spytał, niezbyt pewnie. Magnus wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

\- Kiedy wczoraj zaproponowałeś mi chodzenie… Żartowałeś?

Alexander opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje buty. Na jego policzkach pokazał się niewielki rumieniec.

\- D-dlaczego tak uważasz? – Dopiero po chwili był w stanie coś cicho powiedzieć.

\- Ja… - W całym życiu Magnusa było tylko kilka momentów, kiedy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale patrząc teraz na tę niezwykle uroczą osobę przed nim, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć swoich obaw na głos. Nie było szans, by zaryzykował skrzywdzenie Aleca w takim momencie. – Lubię cię, Alexandrze. Naprawdę cię lubię. Ale jeśli nie chcesz spędzać ze mną czasu, to nie ma prob…

\- Magnus – Alec wciął się w jego wypowiedź. – Nie zaproponowałbym randki, gdybym jej nie chciał.

Uczeń o kocich oczach uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa. Tuż po tym, chwycił swojego tymczasowego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął go do najbliższego baru, który zwał się Taki. Tam, znaleźli dla siebie miejsce niedaleko okna. Urocza kelnerka przybyła bardzo szybko, więc nie mieli problemów z zamówieniem dla siebie dwóch burgerów i dużego talerza frytek.

Podczas posiłku Magnus nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Ten musiał być bardzo głodny, bo nie odzywał się, tylko skupiał całą swoją uwagę na hamburgerze. To pozwoliło Bane'owi bez obaw podziwiać piękny wygląd Aleca. Był przekonany, że w obecnej chwili mógłby opisać każdy cal twarzy Lightwooda. Naprawdę chciał poczuć te ciemne włosy między swoimi palcami. Chciał… znacznie więcej, ale bał się, że przestraszy Aleca. Było zbyt wcześnie. I nadal nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że naprawdę się ze sobą spotykali.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Alec, rozpraszając jego myśli. Skończył już swoją porcję i teraz wpatrywał się w swojego towarzysza.

\- Nie, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – Magnus uśmiechnął się, ale czuł, że chłopak mu nie uwierzył, posyłając w jego stronę podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Okej… To co chcesz teraz robić?

\- Co powiesz na zakupy? Naprawdę chciałbym kupić ci coś, co podkreśliłoby piękno twoich niezwykłych oczu – zaproponował Magnus. Wszystkie jego dziewczyny kochały chodzić z nim na zakupy. Jakby nie patrzeć, płacił za ich rzeczy, więc nie miały powodu narzekać.

\- Jeśli chcesz… - zgodził się Alec, ale bez większego zachwytu. Prawdopodobnie zignorował uwagę o pięknych oczach. Pomimo tego, kiedy Magnus skończył obiad i zapłacił kelnerce (ku sprzeciwom Lightwooda), poszli do najbliższego centrum handlowego.

Odwiedzili około dwudziestu różnych sklepów, a Magnus nie potrafił znaleźć niczego, co spodobałoby się im obu. Alexander preferował ciemne ubrania bez wzorów. Im mniej koloru, tym lepiej. Wyglądał na naprawdę zirytowanego po tych wszystkich propozycjach, ale Bane nie zwracał na to specjalnego uwagi.

\- Chodźmy jeszcze tutaj! – postanowił i pociągnął Lightwooda do ostatniego sklepu, którego jeszcze nie odwiedzili. Biedny Alec tym razem został przymuszony, by przymierzyć każdą rzecz, którą przyniósł mu Magnus. Zabrało to trochę czasu, ale wreszcie zgodził się na kupno błękitnego szala. Idealnie pasował on do jego oczu, co sprawiło, że Magnus poczuł się bardzo z siebie dumny.

Niebieskooki chłopak ziewnął, kiedy opuszczali centrum. Przypomniało to Magnusowi, że zakupy raczej nie były dla Aleca najciekawszą formą spędzania czasu.

\- Pójdziemy do kina? – zapytał. Alec tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się pierwszy raz od dobrej godziny.

\- Pewnie, czemu nie?

* * *

Był już wieczór, kiedy kupili bilety na jakiś film przygodowy. Magnus w sumie nie zwracał uwagi na gatunek. Chciał tylko, by Alec wybrał coś dla siebie, w ramach rekompensaty za zakupy. Było to dla niego coś nowego. Oczywiście dbał o swoje dziewczyny, ale nigdy nie miał tak dużej potrzeby, by którąś uszczęśliwić. Chyba nawet przy Camille nigdy się tak nie czuł.

Kupili dla siebie popcorn i po jakichś piętnastu minutach reklam, film wreszcie się zaczął. Był o jakiejś dziewczynie, która jakimś cudem znalazła się w centrum pola walki. Miała właśnie użyć karabinu po raz pierwszy, kiedy Magnus poczuł coś ciężkiego na swoim ramieniu.

Alec zasnął i jego głowa opierała się teraz o Magnusa. Nie to, żeby ten narzekał. Lightwood wyglądał na tak spokojnego i zrelaksowanego… Bane ostrożnie położył ich popcorn na ziemi i oparł się o swojego chłopaka. Film już wcale go nie interesował.

Może ta randka nie była aż tak zła, jak przypuszczał?

* * *

**To tyle na dzisiaj :) Dziękuję wszystkim za dodawanie mojego opowiadania do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Komentarze mile widziane! **

**Pozdrawiam, Yohao :***


	3. Środa

**Witam wszystkich! Trochę minęło odkąd widzieliśmy się w przypadku tego opowiadania... Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie czuję już tej historii jak kiedyś, ale postaram się ją skończyć. Od razu ostrzegam jednak, że to coś poniżej to nie jest szczyt moich możliwości.**

**Jeżeli nadal są osoby czekające na dalszy ciąg, ogromnie dziękuję za cierpliwość. To wiele dla mnie znaczy :)**

**Jak się pewnie domyślacie, Dary Anioła nie są moje, manga 7 Days tym bardziej (gdybym umiała tak rysować...).**

* * *

**3\. Środa**

To było trochę dziwne. Niby Magnus powiedział mu dzień wcześniej, że będzie czekać na stacji metra, ale i tak, kiedy Alec zobaczył go stojącego nonszalancko obok jakiegoś filmowego plakatu, poczuł coś bardzo dziwnego w sercu. Bane był przystojny i doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak – w przeciwieństwie do Jace'a – ciemnowłosemu chłopakowi jakoś specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.

Niedaleko stały też jakieś dziewczęta i patrzyły na niego z zachwytem, chichocząc, kiedy ten rzucił im krótkie spojrzenie. Alec podszedł bliżej i przez moment miał wrażenie, że jego tak zwany „chłopak" chciał go przytulić. Skończyło się jednak tylko na uśmiechu i pomachaniu ręką, przez co łucznik poczuł się trochę zawiedziony.

\- Hej – Magnus tylko się przywitał, a Alec już poczuł ciepło w policzkach. Nadal pamiętał moment, kiedy obudził się w kinie i zdał sobie sprawę, że zasnął na ramieniu towarzysza.

Nie miał nawet szansy odpowiedzieć, ponieważ dwie dziewczyny, które wcześniej patrzyły na pierwszoklasistę, postanowiły z nim porozmawiać.

\- Cześć, Magnus! – zapiszczała pierwsza.

\- Och, witajcie, drogie panie – odpowiedział uprzejmie. Druga dziewczyna zwróciła się do Aleca:

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście przyjaciółmi – oznajmiła, a Lightwood zdał sobie sprawę, że była to Maia, komentatorka ich zawodów z łucznictwa.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, nie wiedząc, co na do odrzec. Sytuację uratował Magnus.

\- Jestem pełen niespodzianek, skarbie.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. W końcu, koleżanka Mai znalazła w sobie odwagę i spytała:

\- Z kim chodzisz w tym tygodniu, Magnusie?

Kiedy Alec to usłyszał, jego policzki zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej. Odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. Nie wiedział w sumie, dlaczego. To nie tak, że wstydził się być widzianym z miłośnikiem brokatu, ale… nie chciał, by cała szkoła dowiedziała się, że wolał chłopców.

Bo to zdecydowanie była prawda. Upewnił się w tym poprzedniego dnia, kiedy był z Magnusem na randce. Nigdy nie czuł się tak z żadną z dziewcząt, z którymi się umawiał. One były tylko przykrywką, jaką (nie do końca świadomie) stosował, aby się ukrywać. A z Magnusem… Za każdym razem, kiedy ten na niego patrzył, Alec miał wrażenie, że dotyka jego duszy. To było nowe i trochę niepokojące, ale Lightwood stwierdził, że raz, ten jeden jedyny raz, na ten cholerny tydzień, mógł zaszaleć. A potem wróciłby znów do swojego normalnego, szarego życia w ukryciu.

\- Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale to sekret – odpowiedział Magnus, kładąc jeden palec na ustach, by wzmocnić swoją wypowiedź.

\- Nie daj się prosić, Mags! – Koleżanka Mai złapała go lekko za koszulę i spojrzała na niego z błagalnym wzrokiem. Była niska i musiała mocno zadzierać głowę do góry. – Powiedz!

\- Jak nadal będziesz taki uparty, to zaczniemy myśleć, że umawiasz się z Alekiem! – Dodała druga, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho.

Alec i Magnus wymienili spojrzenia, Bane rozbawiony i Lightwood coraz bardziej zawstydzony. Jednak coś w zachowaniu młodszego chłopaka i w sposobie, w jaki koleżanka Mai trzymała koszulę Magnusa, dało mu nagłą odwagę, by spytać:

\- A co jeśli tak jest?

Zabrzmiało to znacznie bardziej niegrzecznie niż się spodziewał. Obie dziewczęta przez chwilę stały w ciszy, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Ale zaledwie moment później, zaczęły się śmiać i Maia poklepała ciemnowłosego łucznika po ramieniu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz takie poczucie humoru, Alec! Musimy kiedyś gdzieś razem wyskoczyć!

Tuż po tym, dziewczyny odeszły, wciąż chichocząc, i zostawiły chłopaków samych.

\- To było… - Alec nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Miłe – dokończył za niego Magnus, uśmiechając się. – Nie przejmuj się nimi. Cieszę się jednak, że nie negujesz już naszego związku.

\- Słuchaj… - Ciemnowłosy chłopak spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się krawędzią swetra – co do wczorajszego kina… Przepraszam, że zasnąłem. Nie powinienem był.

\- Nie przepraszaj – powiedział Magnus i nachylił się, szepcząc Alecowi do ucha: - To było urocze. – Mrugnął do niego i odsunął się trochę.

Chłopak poczuł, że znowu się czerwieni. Nic nie odpowiedział, jednak dostrzegł, że jego towarzysz odszedł dalej od niego, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Idziemy? Nie chcesz chyba spędzić całego dnia w tym metrze? – zawołał, gestem przywołując go do siebie. Alec uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł bliżej, tylko po to, by Magnus mógł chwycić go za rękę i pociągnąć ze sobą do szkoły.

Starał się zignorować dreszcz, który przeszedł mu po plecach, kiedy ich palce się ze sobą splotły.

* * *

Rozstali się jeszcze przed wejściem do szkoły, ponieważ Alec nadal nie czuł się gotów do obwieszczenia wszystkim swojego zainteresowania chłopakami. Po kilku lekcjach nadeszła przerwa na lunch i starszy uczeń postanowił spędzić ją na zewnątrz, opierając się o drzewo i korzystając ze słońca. Wtedy właśnie dołączył do niego Magnus.

\- Witaj, błękitnooki – powiedział, puszczając do niego oczko.

\- Mam imię, wiesz o tym, prawda? – odparł Alec z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, Alexandrze. I uważam, że jest ono piękne. Jak mija ci dzień?

\- Nic specjalnego… Byłeś na treningu? – Zależało mu na tej odpowiedzi. Poza swoją sympatią do Magnusa, nadal uważał, że ten marnował swój talent.

\- Oczywiście. Tak jak obiecałem – powiedział Bane z głosem małego dziecka chwalącego się mamie dobrą oceną w szkole. Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

Stali tak przez chwilę, kiedy Magnus powoli sięgnął po dłoń swojego chłopaka. Alec zastygł, kiedy ich palce się dotknęły i szybko zrobił krok w tył.

\- Dlaczego się boisz? – spytał wielbiciel brokatu. – To nie tak, że wszyscy się na nas gapią.

\- J-ja wiem, tylko… Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z chłopakiem. Umawiałem się tylko z dziewczynami i nie zaszliśmy dalej niż trzymanie się za ręce – powiedział łucznik, wlepiając wzrok w swoje znoszone trampki. – Nie miałem nigdy takiego prawdziwego związku. Te dziewczyny umawiały się ze mną tylko dlatego, że podobał im się mój wygląd albo chciały być bliżej Jace'a. Nikt nie lubił mnie ze względu na mnie, może poza rodzeństwem. Więc… Ciągle jestem nowy, jeśli chodzi o randkowanie…

\- To nie takie trudne. – Magnus uśmiechnął się. – Po prostu bądź sobą.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Jesteś cudowny – powiedział Alec bezmyślnie. Zaraz potem zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich słów i jego policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

\- Cóż, dziękuję – odparł miłośnik brokatu, szczerząc się.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Dwaj uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie: młodszy z rozbawieniem, starszy z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

\- Czy ty naprawdę spędziłeś ze mną całą przerwę? – spytał.

\- Tak, coś w tym złego? – zdziwił się Magnus.

\- Nie, przeciwnie… Tylko… Nikt wcześniej nie potrafił tyle ze mną wytrzymać.

\- Nie wiedzą, co tracą – stwierdził Bane. – Spotkamy się po szkole?

Alec pokiwał tylko głową z uśmiechem. Magnus uznał, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak uroczej osoby.

* * *

Przez resztę lekcji, Alec nie mógł pozbyć się Magnusa z głowy. Ten błyszczący chłopak był tak niezwykły, że Lightwood nie potrafił powstrzymać się od rozważania, jakby to było pocałować jego usta… Albo wpleść palce w jego włosy. Czy kolce byłyby tak ostre, na jakie wyglądały? Albo jakby to było…

Clary dźgnęła go znowu ołówkiem, a on poczuł, że się rumieni, zdając sobie sprawę, o czym rozmyślał. Wyszeptał podziękowanie i szybko zabrał się do wykonywania kolejnego zadania z matematyki. Miał właśnie zapisać wynik, kiedy usłyszał fragment rozmowy siedzących obok dziewcząt. Mamrotały one coś o modzie, przez co myśli chłopaka znów pobiegły w stronę ucznia o kocich oczach.

Była już środa. Alecowi wręcz nie chciało się wierzyć, że ten tydzień mógł mijać tak szybko. Mimo, że początkowo wszystko miało być żartem, teraz nie wydawało mu się tak śmieszne. Myśl o tym, co miało się stać w niedzielę, skutecznie psuła mu humor. Zaczynał już rozumieć, co czuły te wszystkie dziewczęta.

Nagle zastygł, zaciskając pięści, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiło się inne pytanie. Jak daleko Magnus posuwał się w tym swoim „byciu parą"? Chyba nie…

\- Alexander! Co Ty robisz? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos nauczycielki, która stała tuż przed nim i patrzyła na jego dłoń, w której jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał ołówek. Obecnie były to tylko jego połówki. Stres musiał sprawić, że zacisnął palce mocniej, łamiąc go. A że w klasie pani Blackthorn zawsze panowała cisza, odgłos pękającego ołówka musiał być dobrze słyszalny.

\- P-przepraszam – wydukał, opuszczając wzrok. – N-nie wiem, jak to się stało.

Matematyczka nie wydawała się przekonana tym tłumaczeniem.

\- Może przypomnisz sobie, robiąc coś dodatkowego w domu – powiedziała, rzucając mu kartkę w całości wypełnioną zadaniami. Alec nic nie powiedział, woląc nie prowokować więcej nauczycielki. Kątem oka dostrzegł tylko krótkie współczujące spojrzenie Clary.

* * *

Nie pamiętał już, kiedy tak bardzo cieszył się końcem lekcji. Wybiegł z klasy jako pierwszy, chcąc oddalić od siebie myśli o czekającym go zadaniu z matematyki. Nienawidził tego przedmiotu z całego serca. A nauczycielka była po prostu straszna.

Magnus czekał przed szkołą, opierając się o barierkę w pozornie niedbałej, a jednak niezwykle atrakcyjnej pozie. Kilka dziewcząt, jak zwykle zresztą, obserwowało go z pewnej odległości, przypuszczalnie komentując jego nieziemski wygląd. Alec zwalczył w sobie dziwne poczucie zazdrości i podszedł do swojego chłopaka.

\- Hej, coś nowego? – spytał, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zacząć rozmowę.

\- Raczej nie, poza tym, że twoje cudowne oczy dość skutecznie odciągały moje myśli od wojny secesyjnej – odpowiedział Magnus swobodnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

Alec zastygł, nie wiedząc, jak na coś takiego zareagować. Uratował go Jace, który podbiegł do nich trzymając w ręce jakąś kartkę. Na jego widok chłopak szybko zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od Bane'a.

\- Alec! - zawołał, zatrzymując się i wciskając łucznikowi papier do ręki. – Zostawiłeś swoje dodatkowe zadania z matematyki na ławce.

Brunet zerknął na ćwiczenia zadane mu za karę chcąc jednocześnie podziękować jak i przyłożyć Jace'owi. Nie chciał myśleć o czekających go godzinach matematyki, ale wiedział, że pani Blackthorn była pamiętliwa i nie odpuściłaby mu do końca semestru.

\- Dzięki, Jace… Ratujesz mi życie – powiedział z uśmiechem, na co przyrodni brat poklepał go po ramieniu, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Magnusa. Młodszy uczeń obdarzył blondyna dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Liczę na rekompensatę – odparł Jace i poleciał do czekającej na niego Clary.

W tym momencie Magnus pchnął zaskoczonego Aleca na barierkę. Ten, zaskoczony nagłym ruchem swojego chłopaka, spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Kto to był? – spytał krótko Bane.

\- M-mój przyrodni brat, J-Jace… - odpowiedział brunet, nie wiedząc, do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa.

Magnus odsunął się, zwalniając uścisk na ramieniu Lightwooda. W jego postawie widać teraz było rezygnację, jakby został zraniony. Nic jednak nie powiedział, tylko skierował się w stronę swojego samochodu. Alec nie ruszał się z miejsca, zastanawiając się, co zrobił nie tak.

W końcu Bane przywołał go skinieniem ręki, ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem:

\- Jedziemy?

Starszy chłopak skinął tylko głową i podbiegł do niego, starając się zrozumieć dziwne zachowanie Magnusa.

* * *

Alec sam do końca nie wiedział, jak znaleźli się na Moście Brooklyńskim. W czasie jazdy jego myśli były zbyt zaabsorbowane Magnusem, by zwracał uwagę na to, dokąd ten chce go zawieźć. Po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że wielbiciel brokatu mógłby równie dobrze zabrać go do sąsiedniego stanu i sprzedać handlarzom ludźmi, a on pewnie by się nie zorientował. Całe szczęście, skończyło się tylko na ogromnym moście, który łączył ze sobą dwie dzielnice Nowego Jorku.

Lightwood nigdy wcześniej nie był na moście pieszo, zawsze przejeżdżał przez niego samochodem, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Dopiero teraz widział, że poza mnóstwem pojazdów, które poruszały się po bokach, w środku, na chodniku przeznaczonym dla pieszych, znajdowało się mnóstwo par, które całowały się albo przyczepiały kłódki ze swoimi imionami do balustrady. Po niektórych mogło się mieć wrażenie, że na zwykłych pocałunkach się nie skończy.

Nagle poczuł się tu bardzo niezręcznie. Kątem oka popatrzył na Magnusa, który wpatrywał się w płynącą spokojnie East River. Słońce oświetlało lekko jego twarz, sprawiając, że miłośnik brokatu błyszczał nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Nie rozmawiali w czasie jazdy, ale między nimi czuć było lekkie napięcie. Pytanie wręcz wisiało w powietrzu i Alec w końcu odważył się je zadać:

\- Dlaczego zareagowałeś tak gwałtownie, kiedy pojawił się Jace?

Magnus spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu i odpowiedział cicho:

\- Przypuszczam, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do niebycia najbardziej podziwianą osobą w okolicy.

Takiej odpowiedzi Alec się nie spodziewał. Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Patrzyłeś na niego jakby był ósmym cudem świata! – Bane podniósł głos i, ponownie tego dnia, pchnął ciemnowłosego chłopaka na balustradę.

Alec poczuł, jak kłódki nieprzyjemnie wbijają mu się w plecy. Magnus trzymał ręce na barierce, zamykając go w swego rodzaju pułapce. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

\- Teraz jesteś moim chłopakiem – powiedział wielbiciel brokatu, ale w jego głosie nie było już złości, a raczej żal. – Jesteś mój i… nie chcę się tobą dzielić z innymi. Zwłaszcza z tym złotowłosym bałwanem.

Starszy uczeń nie mógł znieść tego zranionego spojrzenia. Powoli podniósł rękę i delikatnie przejechał palcem po policzku wyższego chłopaka.

\- Ale nie spotykam się z Jace'm, tylko z tobą, prawda?

\- Wiem, ale… Kiedy mi na kimś zależy, potrafię stać się bardzo zazdrosny… i zaborczy – szepnął Magnus i pochylił się, obejmując Aleca w talii. – Chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie.

Zanim chłopak zorientował się, co się dzieje, już się całowali. Lightwood, który zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, przez chwilę stał jak wryty. Jednak kiedy wyczuł, że Magnus się odsuwa, zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Zarzucił ręce na szyję wyższego chłopaka, starając się dać z siebie wszystko, udowodnić, że mu zależy. Bane mruknął z przyjemności i przysunął się jeszcze, przypierając go do balustrady. Alec jęknął, kiedy kłódka boleśnie wbiła mu się w kręgosłup. Młodszy uczeń wykorzystał ten moment, by wsunąć język do jego ust.

Nagle w głowie łucznika zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światełko: „Ciekawe ile dziewczyn było już na moim miejscu…" Gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie Magnusa, który spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał.

Alec nie wiedział, jak mu odpowiedzieć. „Czy zawsze całujesz swoją tygodniową sympatię na próbę?" „To część twojej gry?" Poczuł do siebie odrazę, że dał się tak łatwo wykorzystać. Z drugiej strony, żałował, że pocałunek dobiegł końca. Magnus zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi, i wszystko wydawało się wręcz magiczne.

\- N-nie, to znaczy…

\- Nie podobało ci się?

\- Nie! Znaczy tak… Znaczy… Bardzo – Alec zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Co on wyprawiał?

\- To w czym problem? – Magnus ponownie przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Potem, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. – Ach, nigdy wcześniej się nie całowałeś, prawda?

Lightwood nieśmiało skinął głową, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Bane ujął go lekko za podbródek i przybliżył się, ledwo muskając ustami jego wargi. Delikatność pocałunku sprawiła, że w Alecu coś pękło. Otoczył szyję Magnusa ramionami i przyciągnął go do siebie jak najbliżej, chcąc wykorzystać czas, który im pozostał.

W tym momencie myśl o zbliżającej się niedzieli była dla niego straszniejsza niż prywatne lekcje z panią Blackthorn.

* * *

**Wiem, że ostatnia scena to jakaś porażka, ale ej! Pocałowali się!**

**Strasznie ciężko jest zrozumieć myśli postaci z mangi, kiedy ta postać praktycznie nie myśli xD Starałam się jednak umieścić tutaj niepewności, które kierują Alekiem... Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kompletna porażka.**

**Jeśli widzicie błędy - będę więcej niż szczęśliwa, kiedy mi je pokażecie.**

**Wszystkie opinie, dodawanie do ulubionych i śledzenie są bardzo mile widziane!**


	4. Czwartek

**Hej?**

**Wiem, że nie było mnie całą wieczność i bardzo Was przepraszam. Nie porzuciłam tego opowiadania, ale jak już może wspominałam wcześniej, nie czuję go tak, jak powinnam. Mimo wszystko, chciałabym doprowadzić je do końca.**

**Zdaję sobie sprawę z błędu w odmianie imienia Aleca, za który przepraszam. Niezbyt podoba mi się dziwna oboczność c na k (wydawało mi się, że ludzie są na tyle inteligentni, by nie czytać tego "Alećem"), ale po konsultacji z językoznawcą przyznaję rację osobie, która mi ten błąd wytknęła. Wszystkie rozdziały są już poprawione.**

**Dosyć gadania, weźmy się za rozdział.**

**Nie posiadam Darów Anioła ani mangi 7 Days. Niespodzianka, prawda?**

* * *

**Czwartek**

_Magnus ujął lekko Aleca za podbródek i przybliżył się, ledwo muskając ustami jego wargi. To był powolny, delikatny pocałunek, ale on czuł, jak chłopakowi miękną kolana. Alec otoczył ramionami jego szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej, na co Magnus odpowiedział z równym entuzjazmem. Nawet jeśli Lightwood był niedoświadczony, starał się ze wszystkich sił, a to w zupełności wystarczyło, by po plecach Bane'a przeszedł dreszcz ekscytacji._

_Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, policzki Aleca pokryte były czerwienią, a on sam oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton. Nawet wtedy jednak, jego oczy błyszczały, a Magnus miał wrażenie, że mógłby bez problemu utonąć w ich głębokim błękicie._

_Później już się nie całowali. Po prostu spacerowali wzdłuż Mostu Brooklyńskiego, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, chcąc poznać się lepiej. Po jakimś czasie Alec zdobył się nawet na odwagę, by chwycić lekko dłoń swojego chłopaka. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej wyluzowany, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc w niezwykle uroczy sposób. _

_Gdyby ktoś spytał Magnusa, kiedy dokładnie zakochał się w Alexandrze Lightwoodzie, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jednak po rozstaniu się z nim tego wieczoru, był pewien, że zrobi wszystko, by zatrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej. Nie pozwoli mu odejść po tygodniu._

* * *

W czwartek Magnus wstał zadziwiająco wcześnie, wciąż pamiętając piękne niebieskie oczy, które widział w swoim śnie, gdzie Alec grał rolę tajnego agenta, walczącego z demonami w stroju z czarnej skóry. Trzeba przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał tam niesamowicie seksownie.

Szybko wyciągnął swój telefon i napisał krótkie **„Dzień dobry, słodki groszku :*", uśmiechając** się na samo wspomnienie ich pierwszej rozmowy telefonicznej, podczas której Alec groził mu poduszką.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, chociaż nie brzmiała ona tak, jakby się tego spodziewał.

**_„Hej. Słodki groszek?"_**

**„Chciałem to wypróbować ;) Pasuje do Ciebie" **– odpowiedział Magnus.

**_„Nie." _**– przyszła szybka odpowiedź Aleca, na której widok Magnus roześmiał się głośno, wyobrażając sobie minę Lightwooda. Było wcześnie, więc chłopak przypuszczalnie wciąż był w łóżku, z rozczochranymi włosami i zaspanymi oczami. On był po prostu zbyt uroczy, by być prawdziwym.

**„W takim razie wolałbyś „aniele"?"**

**_„Yy… Wystarczy tylko Alec."_**

**„To może Alexander? ;)" - **Magnus naprawdę uwielbiał brzmienie pełnego imienia swojego chłopaka.

**„_Tylko Alec. Proszę."_**

**„Ech, nie ma z Tobą zabawy :(" **– Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi po minucie, Magnus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jego wiadomość nie obraziła przypadkiem Aleca. Szybko napisał jeszcze jedną.

**„No dobrze, „tylko Alec". Widzimy się w szkole?"**

**_„Tak. Do zobaczenia :)"_**

Magnus poczuł zaskakującą ulgę widząc uśmieszek na końcu wiadomości Aleca. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał, było zniszczenie ich relacji przez jakąś głupią wiadomość.

W zacznie lepszym humorze, wstał i poszedł do łazienki, aby się przygotować. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek czuł się tak podekscytowany pójściem do szkoły.

* * *

Kiedy tylko wszedł do szkoły, od razu zauważył Aleca rozmawiającego ze swoją siostrą. Chłopak wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż zwykle, a jego ubrania były zdecydowanie bardziej stylowe niż to, co nosił w ciągu ostatnich dni. Choć nadal królowała w nich czerń, jego jeansy miały dopasowany krój, a miejsce swetra zajęła ciemnogranatowa koszulka z narzuconą koszulą z podwiniętymi rękawami. Alec miał nawet na szyi srebrny łańcuszek, zaznaczający się wyraźnie na tle z ciemnego materiału. Magnus przypuszczał, że Isabelle musiała maczać palce w nagłej zmianie wyglądu swojego brata. Musi jej później podziękować.

Nie będąc pewnym, czy Alec chce obnosić się z ich związkiem w szkole, został w miejscu, po prostu patrząc na swojego ciemnowłosego anioła. Naprawdę chciał, by chłopak czuł się na tyle komfortowo ze swoją orientacją, jak poprzedniego dnia, ale nie mógł go do tego zmusić. Jeżeli nagrodą miałoby być zatrzymanie Lightwooda, był gotów poczekać. Na razie musiało mu wystarczyć wspomnienie delikatnych ust Aleca, kiedy całowali się na moście. Oraz jego palców, wplecionych w jego włosy…

Zamyślony, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Alec podszedł do niego z uroczym uśmiechem i niewielkim rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Cześć – przywitał się chłopak, wyrywając Magnusa ze snu na jawie.

\- Witaj, skarbie. Właśnie o tobie myślałem – odpowiedział Bane, pogłębiając tym samym czerwień na policzkach swojego chłopaka.

\- Yhm… Co u Ciebie?

\- Wspaniale. Miałem bardzo seksowny sen o moim bardzo seksownym chłopaku. – Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Alec spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – No co? Musisz wiedzieć, że uważam Cię za seksownego. W końcu mówiłem, że jesteś w moim typie.

Lightwood wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, unikając wzroku Magnusa. Wielbiciel brokatu zaczął się obawiać, czy nie wystraszył biednego chłopaka, który wciąż ukrywał się ze swoją orientacją. Miał już zacząć go przepraszać, kiedy Alec ponownie go zaskoczył.

\- Zjemydzisiajrazemlunch? – powiedział szybko na jednym wdechu, przez co Bane mógł tylko spytać:

\- Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

\- S-spytałem, czy ty… Czy chciałbyś zjeść dzisiaj ze mną lunch. Możemy spotkać się przy tym samym drzewie, co wczoraj – wypowiedział się w końcu Alec, wyglądając na niepewnego, jakby obawiał się reakcji Magnusa. - Oczywiście nie musimy, wszystko zależy od ciebie. Tak tylko pomyślałem, że może byś chciał, jeśli nie masz żadnych innych planów…

Nie chcąc niepotrzebnie stresować biednego chłopaka, Bane odpowiedział szybko:

\- Z przyjemnością. – Uśmiechnął się, po czym pocałował swojego chłopaka w policzek, zawczasu sprawdzając, czy ktoś ich nie obserwuje. – Do zobaczenia! – dodał i ruszył w stronę swojej klasy, nucąc pod nosem wesołą melodię.

Nie był już w stanie zobaczyć lekko uśmiechniętego Aleca, który przez chwilę stał jak zamurowany, z palcami przyłożonymi do miejsca, gdzie zaledwie moment wcześniej wargi Magnusa dotknęły jego skóry.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, zgodnie z umową, siedzieli razem na trawie, ciesząc się ciepłą pogodą. Cóż, właściwie to Magnus nie siedział, lecz praktycznie leżał na ziemi, opierając tylko głowę o swój plecak. Alec znajdował się tuż obok, karmiąc go ciastkami domowej roboty.

\- Są naprawdę pyszne – stwierdził Magnus, biorąc kolejny kęs. – Isabelle je zrobiła?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast Alec, a w jego oczach pojawił się strach. – Na Anioła, nie. Gdyby Izzy je zrobiła, już dawno bylibyśmy martwi. W najlepszym wypadku w drodze na pogotowie – wyjaśnił bez cienia uśmiechu, który mógłby sugerować, że żartuje. – Clary je dla nas zrobiła. Kojarzysz ją, prawda? Mówiła, że chodziliście ze sobą w maju czy jakoś tak.

Przez chwilę, Magnus nic nie mówił, próbując przypomnieć sobie kogoś o tym imieniu. Był już z tak wieloma dziewczynami, że często je ze sobą mylił. Clary jednak zapamiętał. Dziewczyna była urocza ze swoim niewielkim wzrostem i temperamentem równie płomienistym jak jej włosy. Wspominał tydzień z nią całkiem pozytywnie, ale nie pasowali do siebie jako para. Nawet się nie całowali. Jakoś nigdy nie mógł znaleźć na to dobrego momentu.

\- Tak, chyba byliśmy kiedyś razem – odpowiedział na pytanie Aleca, nie chcąc dalej zagłębiać się w temat.

\- Utrzymujesz z nią jeszcze kontakt? – spytał swobodnie Lightwood, biorąc kolejne ciasteczko.

\- Nie, nigdy tego nie robię – odparł Magnus prędko. Nie czuł się dobrze rozmawiając o swoich byłych. Przeszłość była przeszłością.

\- I co one na to? Nie próbują się dodzwonić czy coś? – dopytywał się dalej Alec.

\- Pewnie tak – wzruszył ramionami – ale nigdy nie odbieram telefonów od obcych numerów.

Na te słowa, Alec zamarł, patrząc zszokowany na Magnusa. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego usta były lekko otwarte, co nadawało mu niezwykle uroczy wygląd. Bane nie miał jednak okazji zbyt długo się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ w tym momencie Lightwood odezwał się dość niepewnym głosem:

\- Czyli ty… usuwasz numery po zerwaniu? Wszystkie?

\- Tak. Nie wiem, po co miałbym je zachowywać. – Magnus nie mógł zrozumieć zawodu, który pojawił się na twarzy jego chłopaka. Przecież nie chciałby chyba, żeby dzwonił do swoich byłych cały czas?

Alec pochylił głowę, przez co włosy zupełnie zasłoniły mu twarz. Mimo to, Magnus był w stanie usłyszeć jego ciche pytanie:

\- Czyli w niedzielę mój numer też usuniesz?

Smutek w głosie jego chłopaka nie pozwolił Magnusowi dłużej leżeć i rozkoszować się słońcem. Podniósł się szybko, chcąc wyjaśnić, że wcale nie gra w jakąś głupią grę, która każe mu zrywać pod koniec tygodnia. Niestety, dokładnie w tym momencie odezwał się jego telefon. Zdenerwowany ciągłym brzęczeniem, odebrał z westchnieniem, zawczasu zerkając na ekran. Jego humor poprawił się nieco, kiedy zobaczył znajomy numer.

\- Cześć, Cam. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wiesz, że jestem teraz w szkole – powiedział, zastanawiając się, czego może chcieć urocza dziewczyna jego współlokatora. Miała spędzać czas z Ralphem, by zrekompensować swoją nieobecność w ciągu ostatnich tygodni (głównie na randki z Magnusem, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć).

\- Nie uwierzysz! – Camille zawołała tak głośno, że Alec mógł prawdopodobnie usłyszeć każde jej słowo. – Ralph nadal nie chce ze mną rozmawiać! Wciąż jest zły za ten jeden raz!

\- Camille – Magnus wywrócił wzrokiem, odsuwając się nieco od swojego chłopaka i ściszając głos. – Oboje wiemy, że to nie był tylko jeden raz. Przeprosiłaś go chociaż? Najwyższy czas, by to zrobić.

\- Nie będę przepraszać za coś, czego nie żałuję – odpowiedziała uparcie dziewczyna. – A jeśli on chce być ze mną, powinien po prostu dać sobie z tym spokój.

\- To ty go zdradziłaś. – Magnus zamknął oczy, starając się wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie delikatnych dłoni Camille na swoim ciele.

\- To nie moja wina, że jesteś seksowny – odparła uwodzicielsko, po czym nagle zmieniła ton. – Tak przy okazji, kiedy wreszcie zerwiesz z tą swoją dziewczyną i wrócisz do mnie? Tęsknię. – Nawet przez telefon Magnus potrafił wyobrazić sobie fałszywą podkówkę na jej twarzy.

Rozmowa irytowała go coraz bardziej. Miał już zamiar powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego Camille, kiedy przypomniał sobie o Alecu. Zostawił go przecież w połowie rozmowy. Odwrócił się szybko w stronę miejsca, gdzie siedzieli przed chwilą, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak zniknął wraz ze swoim plecakiem.

\- Magnus? Skarbie, powiedz coś! – dał się słyszeć głos ze słuchawki, ale uczeń już całkiem przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Zakończył rozmowę i chwycił swoją torbę, kierując się w stronę korytarza.

Rozglądał się za Alekiem, próbując zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Zaledwie dzień wcześniej się całowali. Ba, nawet dzisiaj Lightwood pozwolił dać sobie całusa w policzek, a teraz po prostu zniknął?

Owszem, odebranie telefonu w środku rozmowy było niegrzeczne, ale nie oznaczało to od razu, że Alec musiał go tam zostawić. Zwłaszcza, że atmosfera między nimi była wcześniej dość napięta.

Miał właśnie zamiar poszukać Aleca w okolicy sali do angielskiego, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując koniec przerwy na lunch. Magnus zaklął cicho. To zdecydowanie nie był dla niego szczęśliwy dzień.

* * *

Jeżeli było w szkole miejsce, gdzie można spodziewać się Aleca, była nim przestrzeń do ćwiczeń łuczniczych. Treningi grały w jego życiu bardzo ważną rolę, zwłaszcza odkąd trener stwierdził, że ma predyspozycje, by zostać jednym z najlepszych strzelców w kraju. Jego strzały praktycznie nigdy nie mijały celu, a łuk zdawał się być do niego przyrośnięty niczym dodatkowa kończyna.

Magnus się nie mylił. Kiedy przebrał się w sportowy strój i wyszedł na zewnątrz, Alec już tam był, posyłając strzałę za strzałą. Bane zdziwił się jednak, widząc, że jego wynik był o wiele gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Oczywiście, amator byłby bardziej niż zadowolony z ilości siódemek i ósemek, ale dla czempiona takiego jak Alec, był to całkowity kryzys.

Kiedy ostatnia strzała z kołczana trafiła tarczę na wysokości szóstki, chłopak pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem i podał swój łuk treningowy jakiemuś młodszemu uczniowi. Trener nic nie powiedział, prawdopodobnie widząc, że jego czempion ma po prostu zły dzień.

Magnus postanowił wykorzystać okazję, by porozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Alec! Alec, czekaj! – zawołał, biegnąc za łucznikiem. Alec zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. – Co się dzieje? Dlaczego poszedłeś? – spytał Magnus.

\- Ja… Nie chciałem przeszkadzać ci w rozmowie z twoją dziewczyną – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Alec. Jego oczy przysłaniała grzywka, przez co Magnusowi ciężko było dojrzeć wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

\- Moim… kim? Alec, Camille nie jest moją dziewczyną!

\- Ale była, prawda? – Nagła odwaga pozwoliła Alecowi wyprostować się i spojrzeć prosto na Magnusa. – Powiedziałeś, że usuwasz numery wszystkich dziewcząt, które są w tobie zakochane, ale nie umiesz pozbyć się tego jednego, od dziewczyny, która podoba się tobie. Nie sądzisz, że to niesprawiedliwe?

\- Alexandrze… - Magnus nie mógł już dłużej znieść zranienia, które dostrzegł w oczach Lightwooda, dlatego chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął do pustej szatni, zamykając za nimi drzwi. – Alec, Camille jest dziewczyną mojego współlokatora. Nie chodzę z nią. Jestem teraz z tob… - reszta zdania została zagłuszona przez dzwonek jego telefonu, który już drugi raz tego dnia postanowił zagrać mu na nerwach. To zdecydowanie był zły dzień.

Spojrzał pytająco na Aleca, prosząc bezgłośnie o pozwolenie. Kiedy chłopak wzruszył ramionami, odblokował ekran i odebrał.

\- Wreszcie! – powiedziała Camille zirytowanym głosem. – Czemu tak nagle przerwałeś połączenie? Miałam właśnie…"

\- Wybacz, Cam, ale to zły moment – powiedział poważnie Magnus. Jego oczy utkwione były w Alecu, którego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy usłyszał, w jaki sposób Bane odebrał telefon.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? Magnus, kochanie!"

\- Mam na myśli to, że cię lubię, Cam. Naprawdę. Jednak – spojrzał Alecowi w oczy – myślę, że znalazłem kogoś, kogo lubię bardziej od ciebie.

\- Co masz przez to na…?

\- Do widzenia, Camille – wciął się jej w słowo, kończąc jednocześnie rozmowę.

Alec stał przed nim z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało.

\- Czyli… nadal jesteśmy razem? – spytał cicho, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi.

Magnus zaśmiał się, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka i przytulając go mocno do siebie. Poczuł, jak palce Aleca chwytają mocno przód jego koszulki.

\- O niczym innym nie marzę – powiedział Magnus, całując go w czubek głowy. Po raz pierwszy miał przeczucie, że wreszcie trafił na odpowiednią osobę.

* * *

**Wiem, że nie jest to nic specjalnego, ale mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedliście. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy pozostali wierni tej historii, pomimo tak długiej przerwy.**

**Dla wszystkich fanów Adama Lamberta (albo przynajmniej bardzo popularnej tego lata piosenki), napisałam malecowy oneshot inspirowany "Ghost Town". Można go znaleźć pod tytułem "Crazy Little Thing Called Malec" w języku angielskim.**

**Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale!**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


End file.
